This new rose plant originated as a seedling resulting from a cross of the seed parent Carefree Beauty (Bucbi) (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,225) with an unnamed pollen parent obtained by crossing The Yeoman (unpatented) with Country Dancer (unpatented). The new variety was discovered by me at Iowa State University Horticulture Greenhouses, Ames, Iowa, in 1976 and resulted from breeding efforts commenced by me in 1949 at that University. The new plant was selected for propagation because of its continuous and profuse production of large flowers of magenta hue and especially because of its ability to survive winter temperatures in Iowa as low as -35.degree. F. without weather protection and its notable resistance to foliar diseases. Following its discovery, this plant has been asexually reproduced by me by bud-grafting at Ames, Iowa, and has been propagated through successive generations to test its retention of the characteristics first observed. Such propagation through successive generations has shown the distinctive characteristics of this new variety hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.